


Look the Devil in the Face [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (Especially when the Devil is Matt), Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's increasingly becoming a world where the unbelievable happens every day. The Avengers team includes a defrosted World War Two solider, a giant green rage monster and a man who might be a God; and they battle aliens and magic on a regular basis. It's not too far fetched to believe the Devil walks Hell's Kitchen.</p><p>Matt, on the other hand, hasn't realised exactly why his new battle buddies seem terrified of him. It's not like they've even heard the rumors about him being the Devil... right? [Podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look the Devil in the Face [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look the Devil in the Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113310) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



**Title:** Look the Devil in the Face  
**Author:** prettybirdy979  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 25 minutes  
**Summary:** It's increasingly becoming a world where the unbelievable happens every day. The Avengers team includes a defrosted World War Two solider, a giant green rage monster and a man who might be a God; and they battle aliens and magic on a regular basis. It's not too far fetched to believe the Devil walks Hell's Kitchen.  
Matt, on the other hand, hasn't realized exactly why his new battle buddies seem terrified of him. It's not like they've even heard the rumors about him being the Devil... right?  


**File:** [mp3 (24MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lbo736kprin187s/Look_the_Devil_in_the_Face.mp3)


End file.
